The Ocarina of Time
by theevilgood
Summary: This is a novelization of OoT. However, as usual, this is going to have twists. Will also end up featuring Malon as a major character. Will end up having mature content, but you can skip those chapters. However, the maturity does play a part in the story
1. Summoning and Passing

**Welcome to my new Zelda fic. This one will follow the storyline of Ocarina of Time, but with a twist. Many of them. This IS NOT going to use exact wording, as I don't have that stuff memorized. Plus, I like to at least be a little bit original. Also, this is First Person View, from Link's PoV. However, some parts will be second/thirdperson, since it won't really be near Link.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any characters in such. However, I do own some of the characters that are of my own creation, as well as the word "Florgenbleigalschorf"**

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

The Real Story

Chapter 1: Summoning and Passing.

I turned over in my sleep. In my dream, it was a true nightmare. I watched around me as lightning flashed. Suddenly, the gate lowered. I found myself off to the side. I watched closely. A girl in royal clothes shot past on a horse. She gave me a sorrowful look. I turned, finding myself facing a darkly tanned man. He smirked, holding up a small object. A stricken look came across my face. Lightning flashed...

Off in a different part of the Forest, while I was sleeping, the Deku Tree stirred. "Navi... Navi, where art thou," said the large, ominous tree. A small blue ball of light with winds floated up to the tree's 'mustache'. "Navi," said the tree once more, "Navi, hurry, find the one with no fairy. The fate of the forest, nay, all of Hyrule, depends on it. Fly Navi."

The ball of light, aparently a fairy, nodded in approval, taking off out into the main section of the forest. The fairy gave greetings to people as she flew by, the curious children looking at the Fairy, wondering why it was wandering about. They saw the little ball of light fly up to Link's House, and a few smiled, happy that the boy finally recieved a Fairy.

I tossed in bed still, the dream playing over and over in my mind. Suddenly, a loud, "HEY!" brought to me attention. I groaned, getting up on my knees, and sliding to the edge of the bed.

I looked curiously at the Fairy. I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting the the creature's pale light. "Are you... mine...?" I asked, pointing to myself. The female fairy sighed, and shook her head. "No. I've been sent here by the Great Deku Tree to summon you," she said. I sighed. "Eh, guess I shouldn't hope, eh?" I said, smiling, and jumping out of bed, "let's go."

I wandered outside my house, and smiled as a small, green haired girl ran at my house, her face beaming. "YAHOO! HELLO LINK!" She said energetically. I waved back, jumping from my balcony to the ground with siming ease. "Hey, Saria, wassup," I said, smiling, and giving her a hug, and a peck on the lips. She shrugged. "Not much, right now," she said. I smiled. "Well, listen, I've got to go. The Deku Tree summoned me," I said, pointing in the Deku Tree's direction. She smiled, "Wow, you got summoned? It's an honor to be summoned, Link. Even I've only seen him a few times. Anyway. See ya!" She smiled, walking over to a small, miniscule upraising, and leaning against it, sitting down.

I walked up to the entrance to the Deku Tree's area, but found Mido in my way. I groaned. "Move, Mido, the Deku Tree summoned me," I said, rolling my eyes. He held his hand out. "Hold it, No Fairy... hmm... what, you've got a fairy now? Oh well. I'm still not letting you through without at least a sword and a shield. Oh, what, gonna stop me, wimp? Didn't think so," he said cockily, smirking as he shoved me backwards into a pool of water.

I sighed, walking trudgingly back home. Saria walked up, and pulling me close, drying me a little with her clothes. "Link..." she said, "Mido again? When will he learn to leave you alone. I imagine he asked you to have the _proper equipment_ too." Saria sighed. "Listen, you can buy a shield at the shop. I'll give you the money for it. But there's only one sword. Go to the training area. There's a little hole. Crawl through, and go through the mini-maze. It's in there," she said, handing me fourty Rupees.

I set flight, running for the Training area. Once there, I located the small hole and crawled through. I walked carefully, spotting a boulder, and took off once it passed me. I went in a half circle, and came across a small treasure chest. I opened it, and retrieved the item inside. It was a small, almost Dagger-qualifications sword. On the handle, it read _Kokiri_. I smiled gently, placing the sword in the sheathe that had come with it. "I'll call you the Kokiri Sword," I said. I found my way back out

Once out, I travelled to the shop. "Hello," I said to the Store-keeper, "I'll take one Deku Shield." He nodded, handing me the small, wooden shield. I strapped it across my back, and walked out.

After passing a very unhappy Mido, I was stopped by Saria. She looked at me, and held out her hands, blushing madly. I took the object from her hands, a small pouch. "It's magic," she said, "it can hold any size of item, but only certain amounts of each. I hear that you can get it upgraded... take it... whatever you need that sword for, come back safe." She pulled me close, and locked me in a kiss. I nodded. "I'll be safe. Always," I said, "you're my Best Friend, Saria. Forever." With that, I turned, walking down the path to the Deku Tree.

**Waddya think? I know it's short, but hopefully these will get longer with time. Especially if I decide to to whole Dungeon's in a single chapter. But, this IS the first chapter. I have no idea what to expect for length.**


	2. The Great Deku Tree

**Yay for me! lol. Yay for readers. I hope you all enjoy! Even though noone likes it enough to review.**

Chapter 2: The Great Deku Tree

I looked up at the ominous tree. I got on one knee, showing my respect. The tree seemed to heave out a chuckle. "Rise, boy," it said, giving all it could of a smile. "Link, I require your blade, and your help," said the Deku Tree, "for you see, I have been given a most terrible curse. I need you to travel within me, and break the source of that dreadful curse. When you have found your way to my roots, you have found the source. This will not be easy, however, young one. Dost thou havith the courage to undertake this task?" I gave him a nod. I wouldn't let the Great Deku Tree down.

It gave another tree-smile. "Very well then," it said, opening it's 'mouth'. "Link," it continued, "travel within me. Listen to Navi's words of wisdom. And Navi, wherever Link should go, let him protect you, and let yourself guide his path with your wide knowledge." Navi fluttered. "Yes, Great Deku Tree," she chimed out.

I stepped inside the alrge tree's mouth. I was inside the Great Deku Tree! The realization hit me like a brick. I smiled.

As I continued onwards, I found myself confronting three large, snapping plants. I leaped back as one lunged for me. "Navi, what is that thing?" I asked unsurely, staying at a safe distance. She got in close. "It's a Deku Baba. They like to snap at you. Hit it right after it lunges and it's neck with go stiff!" she said in her tiny voice.

I nodded. I rolled in. As the Deku Baba lunged, I jumped to the side, slapping it's face with the blunt of the Kokiri Sword. It stood upright, paralized by the impact. I took the opportunity, slicing through it's head, and watching an odd purple juice spill out onto the floor. "Gross..." I said. I took the strange stick that had come from it's neck, and repeated the process with the second one, taking another stick.

I approached the third. "I'm getting pretty good at this," I said, sliding down into my newfound ready stance. I jumped at it, slashing with my blade at it's head. However, this time, it didn't become paralized. This time, it shook it's head, and lunged out again. I barely managed to block with the Deku Shield. I stabbed forward with my sword, catching it in the face. It recoiled in pain, and died.

I examined the web in the middle of the floor next. "Hmmm..." I said, "Navi, what is this?" The fairy shook her small shoulders, her light illuminating her movements."It looks kinda like you could break it. And look, there's an area below. Maybe if we go to the top level, you can jump off and snap it?" she offered. I nodded, and took off.

I found I could climb the vines with ease, and did so, traversing the wall up to the second floor. I found a treasure chest, and opened it to find a map. "The Deku Tree has a map?" I wondered aloud. The fairy knocked me on the head. "Focus!" she said irritably, "who cares? It's how things go. Let's go that way. You need something to take these thigns off the wall before you can climb."

I went past the chest, walking into a room with a plant in the middle. As I stepped forward, the plant shot up, and fired a Deku Nut at me. I managed to grab the nut in mid air. It fired another, and I reflected it with my shield, letting the nut hit the shrub right in the face. "I know what you are already," I said, "you're a Deku Shrub. I'll let you live, if you give me some valuable information." She shrub happily accepted. "Master!" it said, "if you jump from the top level to the web below, don't try to control your movements. Just let yourself fall to gain momentum, otherwise, it won't break." I nodded, letting the shrug go. "You've done well. I'll see to it that your Queen does not live to punish you. Go find a nice life for yourself, OK?" I smiled at it, and it gave me a smile back. "I shall," it said, dissappearing into the ground.

I continued into the next room. As I jumped upon the hovering stone, it began to shake violently. I yelped, and ran forward, jumping up and grabbing the edge of the uprising, pulling ymself up before I fell with it.

Curiously, I looked into the chest in front of me. It's contents consisted of only one thing. A slingshot. "L-Link.." said Navi, "that's a Fairy Slingshot. They're extremely rare, said to be built by the finest fairy crafters in the world. It's rumored that they never ware out... amazing..."

I looked oddly at the slingshot. I saw a ladder hanging, stucking by a piece of web to a wall above the engrovement I had entered from. "I trust you Navi," I said, sliding a piece of seed from the bag I had found with it. "Hit the mark..." I muttered softly, letting the seed fly. It flew perfectly, in a straight line, not straying one inch from where I had aimed. The seed hit the ladder, and knocked it down, allowing me a way out. I pocketed the seed bag and the slingshot in Saria's pouch, and left the room hurriedly.

I came once more to the place where the skull-like spiders hung on the walls. "Skullwalltula's," said Navi, "they'll only attack if you're on the wall. Take them out with your slingshot." I nodded, knocking the spiders off the wall. I found that they depended on the wall for not only support, but life. Once detatched, they immediately died from lack of food, their tiny bodies needing constant life support.

I climbed valiantly up the wall. As I reached the top, I made my way into a room. Immediately, the door shut intself behind me, and locked itself with bars. I growled. "Damn," I said, not really minding cursing in front of Navi.

I ventured forward, stepping onto a switch. Small platforms raised up, and I jumped across them, reaching the other side of the depression in the 'land'. I opened the chest, and found a compass. "This points to wherever you need to go next in the dungeon. Handy, hmm?" said Navi cheerfully, "you know, you're getting kind of fun to hang around."

I made my way back to the other side by simply jumping down and climbing up at the other end. Once there, I pulled one of the wierd Deku Sticks I had aquired from the Deku Baba's earlier. I lit to the tip on fire, and lit a torch there. As I had thought, the bars sprung upward, and didn't come back down. I blew out the stick, and put it back in the pouch.

Once back outside, I took the time to stretch. "Wow, this is a nice workout. I think I may have built a bit of muscle, or at least I will have," I said jokingly. Navi giggled. "Lets.. let's just.. concentrate on the mission," she said between giggles.

I stepped forward, but found that a giant version of the Skullwalltula dropped in front of me. "Hurry, when it turns around, jump at it and cleave it in half," yipped Navi. I nodded, doing so as the thing got a little scared, and turned around. It fell in half, a green goo leaking from it's wound. I pulled some small lumps off it's back. "Wow... these look kinda like ammo for my Slingshot?" I said. I opened up the bag of ammo, and put in as many as I could before shutting it, and sliding it back in the bag.

As I prepared for my leap of faith, I remembered the scrubs words from earlier. I took a few steps back, and leaped forward, letting myself freefall. As I hit the web, it bend inward, and eventually snapped under my pressure. I fell down, coming into contact with water. I smiled, getting out, and killing the Deku Baba in front of my quickly. I ripped off it's head, and pulled out the nut inside. Those were Deku Nuts, I had remembered, and they let off a flash when tossed at the ground.

I jumped up onto an uprising in the room, and stepped on a switch in the ground. This time, instead of raising platforms, it lit a torch. I pulled out my used Deku Stick, and lit it. I dashed for the web across the room, and lit it on fire, burning it away.

I continued through the next room, learning that I had to defeat an upcoming trio of Deku Scrubs in a particular order. "Navi," I said as we entered the next room. "2, 3, 1. I know, Link," she said, "I'm only temporary, but I'm still your partner for now." I chuckled. "You're a cool fairy, know that?"

In the next room, I dived down and hit a switch to lower the water level of the room. I found that it lowered the platform crossing back and forth, and used the platform like a boat, crossing to the other side. Once there, I killed the Skulltula that was waiting for me, and pushed the block over. I leaped on top of it, and used it to jump up and grab a ledge to continue on.

In the next room, I shot a Skulltula out of it's waiting place with my slingshot, and killed it. Suddenly, Navi let out a loud, "Hey!" I lookd at her, and she pointed up with her tiny hand. I looked up, and noticed eggs on the ceiling. "Those are... Gohma's Eggs..." she said, a chill seeming to go down her spine. I used my hand to pull her close. "You can hide in my hat. I'll call you out if I need you. Plus, you can lift it up and look if you need to," I offered. She agreed, and flew up, into my hat, settling down on my head.

I aimed carefully. Three shots were let fly. "YES!" I shouted out, jumping up. "Navi, I got em. They didn't even hatch," I said. She peeked out, and flew out of my hat. "Alright," she said, "now.. light that torch and run for that hallway."

I did so, lighting the web on fire at the end of the hallway. I blew out my torch again, and put it back in the sac. I crawled into the hole, and on the other side, found myself on the previously unreachable section of the room I had fallen into. It had a web in the center, and it had a large block. I pushed the block along a path over the ledge, and used it as a stepping stone. I brought up the fire from the already lit torch, and lit the floor web on fire with my Deku Stick. The stick went out ont he fall down, and I sheathed it on the way. Once I hit the water, I picked up a small heart floating there, and squeezed it. With a pop, it broke, and I felt revitalized.

I looked up. Three Deku Scrubs. "2, 3, 1," I repeated quitely. They all shot up, shooting Deku Nuts at me. I reflected them all at the second one, and it became surrounded in a blue field, unable to move. I repeated the process with 3, then 1. I ran up to one, and it grumbled. "Knew our secret... grr... anyway... I suppose to thank you for sparing me, I'll tell you... how to defeat Queen Gohma... you will never administer the Coup De Grace unless you strike when her eye glows red... OH QUEENIE. I'M SORRY!" The shrug ran off, dissolved into tears. I walked forward, and found myself in another room...

Around me, rooms descended from the ceiling. "This is it..." I said, walking forward, and looking up at the ceiling. "Navi, you may want to hide," I said, looking at the glowing eyes as it stared back at me. "No," she said.

The thing blinked at me, and charged, landing directly in front of me. I pulled out the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield, ready to fight it. Navi shot up by it's eye. "Parasitic Armored Arachnic, Queen Gohma," said Navi, "it's eye is the weak spot. Go!"

I threw a Deku Nut into the ground, and the large parasite became stunned. I jumped up, andcame down on it's eye, doing double the impact. It turned, and ran up the wall. I aimed steadily, and shot it's eye as it glowed red. Once I did that, it fell on it's head. I ran over, and slashed furiously with my blade. Finally, with a loud shriek, purple blood began to shoot out of it's eye. It fell to the ground, and slowly dissolved into a puddle of nothing. I turned from the beast, and walked into the shining blue light, sheathing my sword and shield as I felt myself being pulled up...

**That's all for now. Whaddya think? Better?**


	3. Leaving

**Still no reviews... wow, some writer you people make me feel like. I feel I at least deserve one review :( Fine, for that... yyou all get a shorter chapter :( But just ebcause I hate him, no Kaepora Gaebora**

Chapter 3: Leaving the Forest

I landed in front of the Great Deku Tree. "Good, Link," said the Deku Tree, "you have broken the curse... alas, it is too late for me, I was doomed before you started." I stood abck in shock. "I... sir..." I said, bowing down.

The Deku tree smiled. "Link. I love all the people of my forest. Do not grieve. you'll have no time," it said, "Link, an evil man cursed me. A man in black from the devil." I sighed. "Link, I give you the Spiritual Gem of the Forest, and I give you orders. Go to Hyrule Castle. Find the Princess of Destiny. Go, now. Navi, you too. I... entreat ye... Navi... goodbye..." with that, the Deku Tree began to wither, a dark blood red colored leaves falling from the top. I turned, and ran off.

On the way out, I encountered Mido. "Link... you killed... you killed the Deku Tree didn't you!? How could you!??!" he shouted, running off.

I looked on, running out of the forest. "Link... you are leaving..." said a female voice behind me. I stopped, and turned around, nodded. She walked up to me. "Link... please come visit me sometimes... I'll give you my ocarina so you can play... get good, ok?" she said. I smiled, and gave her a hug. "Alright, Saria... I will..." I said. I turned and looked, then walked off, smiling, and holding the Ocarina close to my heart.

I learned one thing quickly in the field of hyrule. Peahats are deadly. I killed one, and quickly ran off toward the large Gate I saw in the distance.

Once I got there, I got to the gates just as they closed. With a smile, I walked into the town...

**Hmph... I hope I at least get a couple reviews this time. It kinda helps boost my writing esteem. I'm not really in a writing mood anyway, so no reviewsa smaller post more than likely**


	4. A Castle and its Town

Chapter 4: A Castle and it's Town

I looked around the town. It was amazing. Everything seemed so advanced and cool.

As I walked through the town, I looked in every window. All the cool stuff was incredible. It was like a heaven. There were large burly shields, arrows, potions, bombs, just about anything! I was a little scared that there were so many people, though. Everything seemed to be moving.

Suddenly, a beautiful sound came to my ears. A tune. But... it was a voice. I followed my ears, and found a redhead girl standing before me. "Excuse me," I said, shyly tapping her shoulder. She stopped, looking at me curiously. "Oh, hello. Do you need something?" she asked. I nodded, "Can you direct me to the castle?" She smiled. "Oh, it's that big thhing over that way," she said, as if it were common knowledge. I looked down. She picked up my chin. "Hey, don't worry about it. you're not from around here, right? I can tell by your clothes," she said. I smiled. "Thanks... I didn't get your name..." I said, looking at her. She smiled. "Name's Malon. And you?" she asked. "Link," I responded.

I moved into the enxt area, and walked up to the guard. "Can I go through this gate to see the Princess?" I asked, naively unknowing of how things like this worked.

The man laughed. "Boy," he said, "what business do you have with her?" I told him, and he laughed. "Listen, kid. I kinda like you. I'll let you through, but you've got to enver tell anyone, k?" I nodded, and walked through the gate...

After a while, I had made it through the arrangement of guards. I found a large man sleeping in front of a few milk crates. I slowly slid a newborn chicken out of muy magical pouch. "CUUCCCKKKKKOOOOO!!!!" crowed the bird, snapping the man to attention. "Hey! What's going on here? I can't even get a little shuteye!" grunted the man. "You're Talon... Malon is waiting for you," I said, hoping he was the man. He jumped up. "Oh nooo! I'm gonna be in for it now. I'M COMING MALOOONN!!!!" shouted the large man as he charged for the gate, hoping for all his life that his beloved daughter wouldn't be to mad at him.

Meanwhile, I began moving his crates. Somehow, my natural instinct was telling me what to do. I pushed them and stacked them over the edge, forming a sort of bridge to a small hole. With a bounding leap, I jumped over, and crawled inside the hole.

As I made it inside, i found myself in an area very beautiful. I began sneaking through the various bushes, around guards and over planks. It was hard, and troublesome, but I made it, eventually. With a smile, I headed into the next room.

I found myself staring at... paradise. Or at least, what I thought at the time was paradise, as I had not yet discovered love. Butthat is not a story for yet.

I walked forward steadily, approaching the blonde haired girl. "Are you... the Princess...?" I asked uncertainly. She spun around, shocked. "how did you get past the guards? Wait... is that... a fairy???" she said. She walked up to me, clutching my hands. "You. You're the one from my dream. Do you ahve that shining stone? Do you? Because, I knew you'd come." I nodded. She laughed, and was happy. "You're him. Tell... is your name Link?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled. "Have you ehard the tale of the goddesses?" she asked, "from the Deku Tree?" I nodded once more. "Then you should know that the goddesses created the triforce. The man through this window, Ganodorf... he want's the Triforce, Link! We have to stop him!"

I walked up to the window, and looked in. I saw the most ugly man in my life through that window. his red eyes, his pale green skin. I pulled away. "Take this letter, they'll let you up Death Mountain under my orders. Good luck, Link," she said.

I turned, and walked up tot he woman before me. "I am Impa, a Shiekah, and the guardian of the princess," she said, "I teach you this melody. I cannot play it, since it would be too loud, but memorize it, and learn it well. it will be of use." With taht, she led me out of the castle.

Outside the gate, she opinted to a small stairway. "That way be the way to Death Mountain," she said, "there the gorons hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Go now, you will find help in my village at the foothill of the mountain." She threw a Deku Nut on the ground, and was gone. I smiled. 'I had a couple places to go first before I went to Kakariko. I set off for the onward ranch, hoping to find Malon and Talon there.


	5. Beginning Sparks and a Decision

(This chapter is gonig to have a little mature content in it. This has things with two children, so if you don't like, skip that part. I'll make a note of when it starts and ends. It's just a little experimenting)

Chapter 5: Beginning Sparks and a Decision

I walked into the large ranch. I heard a beautiful voice coming from the coral. I headed there. Once I got there, I found Malon in the middle of all the horses. "Wooowww!" I said anively, "what are these?" She giggled. "Horses, fairy boy. Aren't they lovely?" she asked. I nodded, walking over to her. She smiled. "Oh, fairy boy, I forgot to introduce you to my friend. Her name is Epona. Isn't she cute!?" she said ina cheery voice. I liked her voice, I found. It made me kinda... feel good

She looked sad. "She is scared of you, fairy boy," she said. I chuckled. "Oh, no, it's okay? By the way, what was hat song? I liked it," I said. "Oh, my mother's song?" she asked, "it goes like this." She began to sing. I played along on my ocarina. "That was beautiful," she said, "fairy-boy... I think... I really think... you're cute!" She blushed darkly, and looked away. I turned a dark red. Suddenly, I built up my courage. "I think you are too, Malon. I don't really know you, but... I hear there's this thing called being a 'boyfriend' or a 'girlfriend.' Wanna be that?" She blushed, and nodded.

I walked over to her, and pulled ehr close. "Malon... it... kinda sucks i can't stay here. I ahve to go out adventuring to find the spiritual stones," I said softly. This was my first experience with love. I loved Malon. I didn't know it at the time, just that I had liked her more than other girls. But I would come to, in time, nd through many trials.

"I know... we can make this little time as good as possible, though, right?" she asked. I smiled. "Of course," I said, "so... how do you want to spend it?"

She shrugged. "I... dunno. Can we play with the horses for a while?" she asked. I nodded. "Anything you want," I said, "I... really want you to be happy, Malon." Unknown to us, Talon was secretly watching from his room. he had a beaming smile on his face. His young daughter had finally gotten herself a serious friend. Or maybe better, she has developed an affection?

I walked her around, and we loked at the horses, grooming them, and feeding them. With a smile, I asked her, "what next?" She blushed. "Fairy-boy... I... your real name... I wanna call you that sometimes," she said suddenly. "I... oh... I mean... Link. it's Link," I said, blushing. "Link... I really like you, Link," she said, "can you... promise me that whenever I'm in danger, you'll be my hero. my night in shining armor?" I nodded. "I'll be there for you, Malon. And I'll come visit you after every part of my adventure! I promise," I said confidently. She jumped up and hugged me. "i've always wanted a night in shining armor, even if it's a green tunic!" She nuzzled into my chest. I pulled us to the ground, wrapping my arms around her. "Link, can we go to the stalls tower? I don't want daddy seeing us like this..." she said. I nodded, pulling us up, and ehading for the tall tower.

Once there, we lay down in the same position as before. "Link... I feel happy... you know, you're my... first really great friend... you're my boyfriend," she poked my chest as she said this. I smiled ."Thanks," I said. "Can we sleep here, tonight, in the stalls? it's something I've always wanted," she said. I nodded. "It's better than the ground," I said, cuddling her close. As it got dark, we turned over, and pressed our backs together. We were both too embarassed to sleep hugging.

I normally sleep well. All my emotions, though, kept me in a light sleep. One time, as I awoke, I heard two voices. One was tiny, Navi. The other was Malon. "Navi," said Malon, "have you ever loved another fairy before?" The fairy gave a slight jingle, fluttering around, and turning red. "Umm.. yes... he was a fairy abck in the forest. My dream lover. I'd always wanted him to recognize me, but I'm one of the odd bunch in the fairy society. My only real friend is Link," admitted the fairy, "what about you?" Malon blushed. "Ummm... you want to know? Promise not to tell..." she said. The fairy nodded. She continued. "I... I... I love Link," she said, admitting it in a small voice. She fairy pulled back. "You do? I mean, I knew you were attracted to him, but do you really love him?" she asked. Malon nodded. "I love him enough to take an arrow for him, even though we just met," said the wonderous redhead.

(A/N: Sexual content begins in this paragraph) Navi flew back up to the windowsill, and fell asleep. Then I rolled over, and stared at Malon, till not letting her know I was asleep. She was still for a whil, seeming anxious, like she was waiting for something. After a few minutes, she did something strange. She slid her skirt up, revealing her cute little legs and her light blue panties. She slid her tiny, cute panties off. I felt my pants tighten, and my private parts grow larger, poking at the fabric of my tunic. She slid her fingers into herself, and began moaning. Small words escaped her lips. "Harder" "Awww" "It feels good". Suddenly, she said a word that made my heart bounce. "Link" She was fignering herself to me... it was... entoxicating. I slid up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her. "Malon," I said, "can I touch you like that?" She turned beat red, and let out a yelp. Suddenly, she nodded. "But only if i can rub you too," she said. I slid my clothes off, then smiled. "I'm going to make you feel good first," I said, "bend over with your privates in the air. I slid over by her, and slid a couple fingers into her vagina. "Awww... ooohhh LINK!" she moaned loudly, "two in my butt." I slid two fingers into her butt, and she began to writhe and squirm in extreme pleasure. I increased the pace, but stopped as I felt a wet, warm substance hit my hand.

I pulled out my fingers out of her, and moved my head between her legs by instinct. She smelled distincly of animal's, even down there. But for some reason, I just found myself loving it, and I slid my tongue into her, eating her out. She moaned loudly. She grabbed the back of ym head, and pushed my deeper, wanting to get off again. With a rather loud moan, the liquid shot out again, but this time, more. It seemed to spray out onto my lips. "Link... how could anything be any better..." she moaned lightly. I couldn't wait for my turn.

With a blush, she reached around, and took a firm yet gentle hold on my dick through my tunic. She began rubing it, however, when she noticed that iI wasn't writhing as mucha s her, she removed my tunic, and began grinding with her now nude hips. She then moved her nipples across my large member. God, to do this as a kid. Looking back, though, in the future, I have no regrets.

When she decided to rub my dick harder with her hands, she found the pleasure she wanted me to have. I gave out a grunt, and pulled out of her hand. She looked confused, but I pressed the tip to her mouth. She smiled, and took it in, beginning to suck hard on me, and curiously rubbing the tip with her tongue. "I hear that... ahhh... my thing shoots stuf too... awwwooohhh oh gooddddd," I moaned out. She smiled, bobbing ehr head faster, and sucking and licking harder. She felt my dick twitch, and pulle it out. As she went to say something, she was met with a white substance on her face. It kept coming out, so she took it back in, an began swallowing it in the thick wads from which it came out. "Yummy," she mumbled, pulling herself up to my face.

"Link..." she said after a minute, "can you... put that thing... in my butt hole? I've stuck three fingers in there before, and it feels really good." I nodded, and she got up on all fours like a dog, waving her tiny little butt at me. Suddenly, she said the words that set my horniness off. "Come get it, fairy boy," she moaned, fingering her vagina again. I moved up, and got over her like another dog, pressing myself to her forbidden anus. I pushed inside, and she clasped a hand to ehr mouth, screaming out in pain. He butt was being unwantedly stretched by my penis, and it was hurting her. I pulled out, but she slammed her ass backwards, ramming my hole dick into her. I began to thrust in and out of her, and she moaned. I pressed my hands down against hers, and kissed her neck as I made love to her ass. With suddency, I tried to pull out, feeling that feeling like the white stuff would come out again. But she just slammed backa gainst me, moaning, "In meeeee!" I let out an overly loud moan, and let my white seed flow out, shooting itself deep into her anus. I pulled out, and stood up. She kneeled down, licking off my dick until there was no white stuff left, and I slid my tunic back on. Once she was cleaned, she slid her dress back on. We fell asleep cuddled, both thinking the same thing. 'That was wodnerful.' I even heard her say, "now my only dream left is to get my real virginity taken by my sweet night."(A/N: Mature content ends here)

As I woke up, she was there, laying with me. "Link," she said, "can we... not do that again for a while? It was... really scarey, now that I think about. It seemed so adult and it felt almost too good... so... not for a while, okay?" I nodded, understanding compeltely. That had been the best feeling in my life, but it was still a little scarey.

As we got up, we played with the animal's some more, too embarassed to say a word to each other. As I left, she wasn't there. I guess I'd scared her off. I'd actually _liked_ her too.

As I moved to walk out of the ranch sadly, I felt arms clench around me. Malon had a small back on her back, and was hugging me tight. "Link..." she muttered, "I want to come with you. Daddy says I can. I think... he understands how I feel for once. He doesn't want me sad... so... I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not!" her upbeat attitude had suddenly returned, and she planted a smile on her face. "Alright," I said, "I'll protect you. I dunno how much of a fighter you'll be, but try your best, ok?" She nodded, pumping her fist into the air. "Let's go!!!!!!!! ... Um, where are we going?" she said, an embarassed look coming over her face. Once I had explained my mission, we went off towards Kakariko Village, prepared to have Malon's company for as long as I liked her. I didn't know at the time how long my affection would take me.


	6. Exploring Kakariko

Chapter 6: Exploring Kakariko

I walked silently across the field towards Kakariko Village. There seemed to be an odd air around us. It was uneasy. I could tell that it was Malon. "You're worried about the promise we made back there," I said out of nowhere. She seemed startled, but held back her answer for a moment as we continued. She began to nod, and I turned ahead. "Forget about it," I said, "it's nothing."

With that said, she looked a bit more content. I smiled to myself as we began to walk up the stairs to Kakariko. However, my smile faded as I saw a boy standing at the top of the stairs. He had on all black clothes. His outfit consisted of a T-Shirt and semi-baggy pants. He had a katana strapped to his belt, and "Hello," I called out to him. he looked at me. "Oh, hello. Are you new to Kakariko? Welco-...Malon?" the person said. He walked up to her, "How've you been? It's been a few weeks." Malon smiled at him. "Hi Sudaku," said Malon, "this is Link." She gestured to me. Then she gestured to this Sudaku person. "Link, this is Sudaku, but some people call him 'The Shadow'," she said, letting out a laugh. I smiled ."Nice to meet you," I said, reaching out a hand. He extended his own, and we shook hands.

With this greeting complete, we decided it best to finally head inside. Once we got there, I took a second to observe the scenery. It was a peaceful little town, Impa had done well in founding it. Sudaku walked in front, and turned around, facing us, his long brown, curly hair flowing in the wind. "Well, do you want the tour or not?" he said with an overconfident smirk on his face, "because I know this town better than most people." I smiled, nodding. "Sure," I said, smiling at Malon. She smiled. "I'm going to go get a place to stay."

I traversed the town, exploring the sights. Eventually, I came across a woman who seemed very distressed. I walked up to her. "Are you... ok?" I questioned. She shook her head. "No. All my cuckoos have escaped!" I said frantically. I looked at her, "Hey... I'll help you round 'em up." I'd have had Malon help, but she was exploring different parts of town. I immediately set off to capture the escaped flock.

After getting all her cuckoos back, she gave me a glass bottle as a reward. Next, I went to the graveyard. There, I found Sudaku standing in front of a grave. "Hey... Sudaku was it?" I said, "what are you doing here?" He looked at me. "Oh, hi, Link," he said, "I'm just... nothing. Hey, help me pull out this grave, I've got something I think you'll like." I got behind the gravestone he was standing in front of, and pulled it out. We leaped down, him going first. At the bottom I looked around. There seemed to be some decorations on the walls. "What is this place?" I questioned. "This is... the crypt of my family," he said, "they're... dead. Murdered. In hid a shield down here in that chest. Go ahead, take it. I don't use shields." I looked at him, and nodded, taking the shield from the chest. I placed it on my back, and felt weighed down. I slipped the Deku Shield into my pouch, and it slid right in, as though the pouch were an endless void.

Back on the surface, we headed for the back of the Cemetary. I saw the Triforce symbol on the ground, and slid out my Ocarina, playing the song Impa had taught me. It began to rain, and thunder crash all around. Suddenly, I was thrown back by a strike of lightning as it obliterated the Tombstone of the Royal Crypt. I crawled to my feet, and Sudaku stepped up next to me. "Come on... let's go," I said, hopping into the crypt.

At the bottom, I scanned the area. "Four keese," I whispered. Sudaku unsheathed his katana as I pulled out my slingshot. I took out a keese over our heads, and aimed for the two by the barred door at the other end of the room. I took one of them out, and as I was reloading, Sudaku dashed over and took out the one to our right. I then took out the final Keese, and the bars on the door at the end of the room lifted. We traversed the next room, avoiding the Redeads. I looked at the mural on the wall in the following room, and repeated the notes upon the wall. I could hear the redeads in the room behind us stop moaning, so we quickly escaped from the tomb while they were frozen.

I looked at Sudaku outside the tomb. "Come on," I said, "let's find Malon and get a room at an Inn." I stepped into themain town again. We scowered the outside of the buildings. Then we checked on the inside of a couple buildings. I sighed. "Sudaku... let's just head to the Inn," I said, "she might be there anyways." Sudaku pondered this for a moment, and nodded, smiling. "Yeah," he said, "she might be." With this, we headed for the Inn.

Once there, I walked up to the counter, and looked at the lady. She was a little portley, but not fat, and was wearing an elegant dress, that, while simple, was indeed beautiful. "Hey," I said, "did a girl with long red hair pass by here?" She nodded. "Some large men showed up, claiming they were looking after her for the day..." she said, "excuse me, is something wrong?" I was shocked. She was in trouble, we needed to go now. I pulled looked at the woman fiercely. "Where did they go!" I shouted. She looked astonished. "They... they went towards the pub," she said hurriedly. "Sudaku! Let's go!" I said, charging out the door.

We made our way to the pub as fast as we could. I slammed my fist on the bartenders desk. She looked at me. "yes?" she asked in a heavy accent. "Girl with red hair. Where did she go," I demanded breathlessly. "Upstairs," said the woman. "Thank you," I said, running upstairs.

My ascent was quick and swift. I was exhausted, but I would save her at any cost. Eventually, I came to a room where I heard much heavy breathing and mumbling. "Hold her down," said a man. This was it! I kicked down the door, and found the men holding Malon down, trying to remove her clothes. I stepped forward to do something, but before I could tell what was up, someone slammed me into a wall, knocking the little breath I had left out of me. They quickly gagged me. "Awww," said one of the large, burly men ,"the little boyfriend came to save his girlie. Well, son, life's tough. We're going to kill her once we're done." I let out a loud yell of anger, but knew no one would hear. The men laughed loudly in triumph, licking Malon's neck, face. One man groped her breast. I screamed loudly into the gag once more, but again, no one heard.

This was when it occured to me. Sudaku was not here. I smiled, looking out the window. He was sitting silently on a tree branch. I had to hand it to him, he was good. He'd foreseen being jumped by my bursting in and planned ahead. He leaped forward, bursting through a window, and stabbing his blade into one man's chest. He took and used the blunt of his katana to knock out another man, before, sweeping another man's feet and coming down on his face with his elbow. He smiled, shoving the hilt of the Katana into the final man's face. After untying me, I jumped up, pulling Malon close. "Did they do anything to you?" I asked her. She shook her head, gripping me tightly. "Sudaku... can you go on ahead and get our room ready," I said, "I'm going to stay here for a few more minutes." He nodded, walking away, and leaving me to Malon for a while.

I nuzzled into Malon's neck. She cried softly into my shoulder. "Link... they were going to... and... and they... and then..." she muttered deleriously. I caressed her back. "It's okay now, Malon," I whispered, "whenever you need someone to save you... call my name. I'll do anything I need to to save you." I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Malon..." I whispered. She smiled weakly, cuddling into my lap, and cradling herself in my arms. "I love you too... Link," she said. I carried her to our room and layed her down on a bed. I moved to go to my own bed, but she said my name. I turned to her. "Please... stay with me tonight," she said, "please?" I smiled, and nodded, crawling into bed with her. Sudaku smiled as we cuddled each other. Within moments, our past day caught up to us, and we fell asleep together.


	7. City of the Gorons

**I'm switching over to a third person style of writing. I'm sorry about the quick switch, and I know it'll be an odd transition, but since my last update I've discovered third person to be so much better for this kind of writing.**

Chapter 7: City of the Gorons

Link stood before the large gate that barred the entrance to Death Mountain. Behind the gate, he could make out the tip of the mountain just above the virtual canyon of the carved path and the natural rock formations.

Behind him, Sudaku and Malon stood side by side, as if awaiting him to make the first move. However, this wasn't the case.  
"Link," spoke Sudaku, "I won't be joining you guys. I'd rather not elaborate on why, but... I just can't help you out on Death Mountain. I need to stay in Kakariko for a while."

Malon opened her mouth, as if to question why, but Link held out his hand to signal her to stop. It seemed the events of the night previous had matured everyone to their thresholds. Link had barely spoken a word all day. If fact, he hadn't spoken at all for the entire night while he watched over Malon. He'd been almost obsessive, offering up only nods or waves when Sudaku came in to check on him.

"Don't worry about it, Sudaku," Link's words were short, and his voice seemed dry from unuse. He turned to Malon. "And you, Malon... please wait here with Sudaku. I can't risk you getting hurt again."

Malon stepped forward, and clasped the front of Link's shirt. "I'm going with you," she said with surprising confidence, "I don't care what you say. As long as I'm with you, no one can hurt me." She gave a smile that shocked Link. He hugged her tightly.

"Stay close."

So it was that Link and Malon began to travel along the path winding up Death Mountain. As the left, Sudaku once again was flooded with a sense of envy. He'd always longed for something like that with Lani and himself. However, Lani's father had forbidden them from becoming intimately involved.

In all truth, Sudaku was not well liked by the town of Kakariko. Part of this was because of his recklessness. He was always getting into things that interested him. Another reason was his lineage: being a town founded by Shiekah, his exile from his Shiekah clan had earned him a nasty reputation around town.

Then there was the final reason. Sudaku glanced at his katana, which still hung limply from his waist. This blade was his family's sword for centuries. But there was a dark secret to this weapon, and to his exile. A dark look came over Sudaku's face. "I'm sorry," he muttered to himself, "but you guys can't find out. I won't lose everyone... not again." Sudaku turned, and made his way back towards the cemetery...

Meanwhile, Link and Malon had made their way past several spider-like creatures, up the mountain. Link crept around the corner, and saw what seemed to be a breathing rock residing on the mountain. "That's a Goron, Link," mentioned his fairy, who had been uncharacteristically quiet recently, "They live off the rocks in Dodongo Cavern, but... It should be right behind that Goron." Navi landed on Link's shoulder, and flapped her little wings. "Link, we should get up into the Goron's village," Navi said, slightly scared. She snuck up under his hat, and they began to move again.

They did not spot monsters but eventually came to another cave. This one had a huge set of doors that were swung wide open for all to see, framed in primitive, yet strangely beautiful artwork. Navi immediately recognized this as Goron architecture. "This must be it," she guided him.

Malon was sweating, not used to the physical exertion of climbing such steep slopes. Although a definite path was carved, the path was steep at points. Even for a physically well-fit farm girl, she was more accustomed to the plains of her farm. She could almost smell Epona now, and feel the soft mane underneath her fingertips.

Link's voice snapped her back to reality. "Malon, wait outside," he said simply, "I'll call you in when it's safe." Malon huffed, and gripped Link's arm. "No," she said with determination, her hands quickly groping at Link's butt, "I'm going in."

Suddenly, he realized the reason for the sudden grip. She'd stolen his slingshot! "I used to practice with fake targets back home," she said with a smirk, "so I think this is mine now."

Link rolled his eyes, and ventured into the dark doorway.

There was only a moment of darkness, and then Link's vision lit up. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the changes in the Link. There was an aura about the place that made his skin tingle. He could almost dance to a feeling like this. But alas, Link was a terrible dancer.

The place was built in levels. It was entirely circular: perfect for a rolling race like the Gorons. The place was completely devoid of any water, and yet there seemed to be no humidity within the stone building. It was actually quite crisp and lukewarm.

The pair continued inwards, and eventually came to a large door, with the same ornate markings as the entrance door. "You can't go in there…" spoke a deep, weary voice, "Only Big Boss can open that door, and he's inside with the Ruby. He says he won't come out until the Royal Family sends aid."

Link heaved a sigh, and reached for his Ocarina. He already knew what needed to be done. He played the song that Impa had taught him in the castle. The doors creaked open and Link stepped inside. He turned suddenly. "Keep watch, Malon. I need to make sure the door isn't blocked if their leader gets angry."

Malon nodded. She'd heard him be serious before, but talking strategy with Link was altogether foreign. She knew that he meant the best, but after the ordeal in town, she couldn't be sure he wouldn't try to kill the Gorons if they tried to hurt her. A part of her didn't believe that he could do something that drastic, but somehow he had seemed a natural with a sword. He'd effortlessly dispatched the Tektites on the way up the mountain, and had incapacitated her captors in town.

Malon heaved a sigh similar to Link's. "Alright," she said, "I love you." He smiled his ever-familiar smile at her. "I love you too, Malon," he replied, "Now keep watch. I'm going in."


	8. The Lizard's Cavern

**Once again, I apologize for my long absence to my FF readers. However, I think I may have finally defeated my long writers-block. I will most likely be working on this, Crimson Peacock (an FF9 story), and my anthropomorphic character stories (soon to be available on Fur Affinity). The stories mentioned here will also be added to my FA account, so if you don't like reading them on FF, you can read them on FA. Anyways, on with the show then? One more note: You may have noticed a comparable lack of sex compared to some of the earlier chapters. There is a deliberate. I meant it to be a quick encounter, and especially after Malon's ordeal in town, the two won't be making love again for quite some time (like, seven years time). I've also decided to severely cut down dungeon length, because I doubt you all want to spend the time for me to go through every room of every dungeon. I'll be hitting the big points.**

Chapter 8: The Lizard's Cavern

Link and Malon ventured carefully into the newly opened Dodongo's Cavern. The heat struck them the instant, but it wasn't utterly unbearable. As they approached a secondary blockade (this time a wall of rock, rather than a strategically placed boulder), the pair quickly scanned the room for any sign of threat.

Link nodded to Malon, who loaded a seed into her slingshot. Thanks to the added strength of the Goron Bracelet, Link had come to learn that he was able to rip these explosive "Bomb Plants" from their patch and use them to his advantage. As the wall to the main cavern cracked and then crumbled against the pressure of the explosion, the true size of the cavern began to dawn on the pair. This was no small cavern dug out by a few lizards to live in. A giant Dodongo skull lumbered on the opposite end of the room from the pair. It was complimented by a circular platform completely surrounded by lava. The only way to cross the lava pits was to use the three pillars at each side of the platform. The fourth side was directly under the colossal Dodongo head.

Navi peeked from underneath his hat. "Link!" she exclaimed, "that lava is hardened, but don't let it fool you. Even though you can walk on top of it, you'll still suffer massive burns to your legs if you do." Link nodded his agreement, and stepped forward.

Link hopped across the pillar, and then to the main platform. He motioned Malon over, but as she moved to jump, the pillars surrounding the platform shook violently and descended into the lava. Link cursed, and held out a hand. "Stay there, Malon. I'll come back for you once I figure out how to get back to the other side," he yelled across the chasm.

Before Link could turn, Malon yelled to him in surprise. He turned, and found himself being stared down by two sinewy lizard creatures. "Link!" hollered Navi, flying out from under his hat and flaring a bright yellow, "These creatures are called Lizalfos. They're very fast and agile, but they're not strong."

Link slashed, but the creatures immediately leaped over his head, across the chasm, and next to Malon. One swept her up, and both leapt high into the air. Malon blindly fired the seed in her slingshot. Through the grace of the Gods, or just blind luck, it smacked the Lizalfos that wasn't holding her and knocked it to the ground. However, it was too late to insert another seed. Her captor smacked the back of her head, and the world went black for her.

Link growled as the second Lizalfos came crashing onto the platform. He jumped forward and slashed its face. He cut off its arms in a blind rage, and then stabbed his sword into its forehead. Link stepped back, and the adrenaline slowly subsided. He realized how incredibly lucky he'd been that the Lizalfos had been recovering from the shock of its fall. Upon further inspection, he also realized that the bottom of its spine was broken from impact, preventing the use of its legs.

He made a mental note to be less reckless next time, and immediately began to look around. Link stepped forward, and the gigantic Dodongo skeleton loomed over him like a God staring down on men. Its mouth was closed shut. Link looked around the room, and quickly traced a path to a doorway that wasn't the entrance to the cavern. He ran forward.

As if on cue, the pillars rose from the lava. He corrected his course to include hopping the pillar, and soon found himself next to the door. With no visible handle, Link grabbed the door and heaved it upwards. To his surprise, the rock door slid easily in and out of place. He stepped into the room beyond, and ascended a small staircase. Atop this staircase lay another door. He slid the door open, and stepped through.

The instant he stepped through the door, there was a loud explosion. The room around him began to rumble. Link's head shot upwards, and he caught sight of a series of rocks falling toward him. Narrowly escaping, he looked back at the door. Link sighed heavily; the rock slide had completely blocked off his exit.

There was a loud screech, and Link turned in time to see the Lizalfos land on the ground. Navi had been correct about their agility. All evidence pointed to an amazing jumping prowess, and the ability to dodge at a second's notice. This one alone had leapt nearly twenty meters into the air, and had just survived a fall of nearly forty meters without so much as an injury. He knew that the only reason he'd gotten the upper hand on the one before was because of the uncontrolled fall that had broken its spine.

Navi crawled from his hat, and buzzed around his head. "Look!" she exclaimed, "In its hand… isn't that…" In its hand the beast held a slingshot, and another bag that was bigger than his Deku Seed bag. He couldn't imagine where the second bag was, or what it had come from, but the slingshot was definitely the Fairy Slingshot that Malon had apprehended from him before entering the Goron Village.

Link stepped forward, and unsheathed his sword. His shield made its way to his right hand. He leapt, but the Lizalfos was faster. It skillfully dodged to its right, and sent its sword towards Link's shield arm. He brought his shield up to block, and then stabbed at the creature's torso. Its lithe frame shifted fully out of the way, but the sword was buried into Link's shield.

He took a moment, and ripped the sword from his shield. He put his shield on his back, and gripped the Lizalfos' sword with his right hand. He stabbed with his right, and then cut at the Lizalfos' leg. He was rewarded as his Kokiri sword met the firm resistance of scales, and then slid through and cut off the creature's leg.

The Lizalfos fell with a thud, and held its shield up to defend itself. But it did no good. Link cut off its remaining leg, and, as the creature howled in pain, sent its own sword through its skull in a manner similar to how its blood brother had died.

Link took his slingshot off of the body, and then grabbed the bag he'd seen hanging from its hip. He was taken aback by the bag's contents: bombs. Judging from the condition, he guessed that they were roughly a few months old, and the pouch was spattered with human blood. "I hope this blood isn't Malon's…" he wondered aloud. Navi flew in front of him and shook her head. "No, Link," she said, "Think about it. This thing took the slingshot, and the bombs. I think that it probably steals stuff from whoever wanders in here. But the cave's been plugged up recently, so the last person who came into the cavern probably had bombs in case the cavern caved in on him. But the Lizalfos killed him before it ever became an issue."

Link nodded in approval of Navi's thesis, and added, "I think it was too stupid to know how to use them, though. This bag has a piece of flint in it, but it's completely full. It also took the slingshot, but not the seeds I gave Malon. Probably didn't know how to use the stuff he stole." Navi tittered slightly, "Didn't she steal those from you?" Link shot her a look, but couldn't help but chuckle himself. Link slipped the seeds and the bombs into his pouch, and turned. He was going to hunt down whatever monster had taken Malon, and make sure it suffered tenfold for everyone minute that she did...

As it turned out, he didn't have to search long. With the defeat of it's guardians, the gigantic stone Dodongo skull's eyes lit red, and its mouth was now gaping. Link took a few stepped through the door that led into the beast's throat. The room he found himself in was hotter than any room he'd entered yet, compliments of a large pool of lava in the center of the room that left only a ring around the center safe to stand on. But he could still bear it. He scanned the room, and quickly found Malon; unconscious against the wall opposite him. Closer observation revealed a gigantic, spiked rock, and the fact that the support of the room seemed to be the stone Dodongo's skeleton.

He turned away from the rock and started moving toward Malon when a deep rumble. Link turned and gasped loudly as the rock unraveled to reveal a massive Dodongo. Navi fluttered to his ear. "That's a King Dodongo! They're supposed to be extinct... I-I don't know what to do Link," she stammered. Link ushered her under his hat as the creature roared loudly at them.

Link did the only thing his mind could command him to do; he ran the other way. The King Dodongo curled up and began rolling after him like a Goron. Link saw Malon up ahead, and realized that if he passed her, it would crush her without a thought. He turned, and as he did the beast slowed, and uncurled. It opened it's mouth, and began to suck in the air around it. At first, Link was confused. Then he realized that the gigantic Dodongo was preparing to breathe fire at them, just like its smaller counterparts.

Link turned tail and ran straight for Malon. He wrapped himself around her unconscious. Link screamed in pain as the fire struck his back and he was engulfed in a heat unlike any he'd ever felt in his lifetime. Malon didn't stir as Link screamed above her.

The King Dodongo seemed satisfied with his new-found strategy and began sucking in breath for another stream of flame. Instinct took over as Link reached into his pouch, pulled out a bomb, lit it, and tossed it at the creature. He heard a gagging sound as the bomb hit the King Dodongo's throat, and it painfully swallowed the bomb whole. Suddenly, there was a muffled explosion, and the King Dodongo went berserk. It roared in pain, and curled up. Link ran, and pushed himself and Malon against the wall as it began to roll around. It smacked into a wall, and went rolling into the large puddle of lava in the center of the circular area. There were sick cracks as the embers popped against the hardened skin of the King Dodongo. It roared as the pain in its innards met the pain of being buried in lava. It quickly sank, and the lava hardened and cooled around it.

Link turned to look, and saw it buried to the neck in solidified lava. He breathed a sigh of relief and picked up Malon. He worked his way towards the shining ring of light. Like in the Deku Tree, he felt himself being lifted, and the world flashed white...


End file.
